Ricileon Orochimaru
Ricileon Orochimaru is a 15 year old humanoid alien from the planet Gun Acer. Characteristics Ricileon had blue hair at first but dyed to black, then back light blue. Her eye color is a light blue. She refuses to change her hair length for anybody. Ricileon has been known to make excellent comebacks (which can be backed up) when taunted. Clothes and Hair Ricileon wore things with black, red, white, or purple. She first wore blue long sleeved shirt with a purple tank top underneath, jeans, and black boots. She then changed to a white half jacket with a light pink shirt underneath, dark denim jeans, and black shoes. Her main outfit was a black half jacket with a black shirt under it, dark denim jeans, and black shoes. An outfit she barely wore was a grey jacket with a white shirt, jeans, and white running shoes. Her first hairstyle was bright blue spikes curving up and two long streaks in the back. Then it was changed to a black version. After that it became long and black. Her final hair style was a long light blue that went down to the middle of her back. Brawling Style Ricileon was a strictly Darkus fighter; and fought with as many gate cards as possible. Since the more gates equaled more damage. Ricileon Line up (Early): *Darkus Hades *Darkus Strikeflier *Darkus Helios Ricileon Line up (Mid): * Darkus Strikeflier *Darkus Aranaut *Darkus Hades Ricileon Line up (End): *Darkus Aranaut *Darkus Strikeflier *Dharak Colossus Personality Ricileon was originally a heartless, merciless, and cold person. Ricileon was more of an Anti-hero than evil. She helped out evil if it benifitted her. After arriving on Earth, she became kinder and more caring, but was still cold. Despite being a warrior, she has gotten exremely traumatized by large killings before (Mainly the Gun Acer Massacre), and is slightly mentally cracked. She is rather normal, but can be secretive and misleading. Powers and Abilities *Flight- the ability to fly *Elemental Disruption- the ability to disturbe any elemental property anywhere in the universe *Shapeshifting- the ability to change shape *Summoning- the ability to summon anything of choice (Mainly weapons and animals) *Electricity Aura- the ability to transform aura into lightning *5 Tail's Power- the ability to use the power of a five tailed demon wolf *Optical Illusion- the ability to create torturous illusions to the opponent *Fusion- The ability to fuse with any person she chooses *Metal Transformation- Ricileon can use metal to sheild her from wounds. She can even cover her body with it, but it doubles her body weight. She can also use it to create weaopns from her body and replace limbs with it as long as her head is intact. Weaknesses Ricileon's one fatal weakness is her memory. Should it memory be wiped, unless they are returned to her, she becomes powerless for a time and will eventually die. Another minor weakness is that while she is immortal she is not invulnerable. She can still be mortally wounded and dismembered, but she still will not die. Forms Sumbato (Stage 1) In this form she has red eyes with black slits, fangs, two inch claws, and a black and red wolf like shell around her real body. In this form she is twice as strong as her base. After she goes back to her base, extreme fatigue, minor injuries, and minor pain are experienced. Sumbato (Stage 2) This form consists of a completely black and red energy body with no skin. Her eyes are still red with black slits and the teeth and claws get a little sharper and stronger. In this one, she's three times stronger than her base form. When going back to normal, her body experiences exreme pain and is almost immoble. Sumbato (Stage 3) In her final form, she has black and red fur with five tails. She looks like a wolf very similar to Sumbato. This form is seldom used by Ricileon unless her opponent is stronger than stage 2. She is four times stronger than her base and three times stronger than stage 2. When going back to normal her body is completely immoble, she's unable to fight for three days after she uses it, and is completely drained of energy. Demon In this form, Ricileon's hair (regardless of color or size) changes long and black, and her eyes become glowing red. She grows black wings with a hidden Demon seal on the front. She wears a leather purple shirt with black leather pants and no shoes. Ricileon's power is roughly the same as her second Sumbato stage. This form, however, could kill her if overused. Background Ricileon is an alien who is 1/4 Demon, 1/4 Gundalian, and 1/2 Gun Acern. Her father was Gundalian and her mother was Gun Acern. She had a demonic side to her when she got angry. Gun Acer is Ricileon's home that she completely destroyed when she was 10. After that she was taken in by her Gundalian father and served Barodias for five years as a bodyguard. She decided when she was fifteen to leave Barodias and go back to Gun Acer. She was attacked and was left for dead, though she was really unconcious. She ended up going to Earth by accident and woke up from the unconciousness three days later. She wandered the Earth, trying to figure out what happened to her. No one knew why she was there and gave her confused looks. Unable to find anything, she made her own life. Due to the fact that she had supernatural powers, she took on the identity of a Human-Demon hybrid. She then found a game called Bakugan and started to take interest, despite not being good at the game. She decided to become a Darkus Bakugan Brawler because she prefered darkness. She found a Strikeflier while wandering in the forest. She went into a fit of rage after her demonic side got irritable. Strikeflier calmed her and they've been friends ever since. Ricileon found out later that she was a Gun Acern alien. Refusing to accept it, she used her second identity and kept the other one secret. She once split into two beings, one light and one dark. She had the personality of the dark side. She absorbed even more dark energy and became corrupted. She then fused with her light side and became whole again. Quotes *"Don't get caught up in your own little web of lies." *"If you play me and try to take me down, you'll burn in the place called hell." *"I may be strong, but i know my limits. I'm not an arrogant bastard like you." *"Unamused." *"If you're in the light you can see the path out, but if you're in darkness you have to work for it." *"Humans are foolish pieces of trash. Whilst you all die and mourn I live and laugh. If you die I'll be living. Go on now mortal, I want to watch you bleed!" *"Humans are so strange." *"Never hurt my friends unless you want to die." *"My mind is impossible to read." *"Come any closer and you're dead." *"If you can't win the game, if you can't solve the puzzle, than your just a loser." *"What's wrong with you?" *"I can't allow you to win." *"You may have shattered my bones, but there's one thing that can't be shattered. My desire to win" *"Come any closer, I swear, I'll destroy you and everything around you." *"Rejected!" *"Damn you hindsight!" *"Crap!" *"Damn it I'm lonely..." *"Though I'm immortal no one should be, even if only one person has to die." *"Um. It's exactly what it looks like." *"Though I'm battered and bruised it was worth it. Then again, anything's worth it if you're protecting someone you care about. Right?" *"This is none of your concern!" *"Sorry I stepped into this. It wasn't my battle, but I didn't care. I guess I can't ignore a good fight." *"Oh, Hell no!" *"If one stays inside the shadows too long they develop malicious thoughts. When they do, an unquenchable thirst for power is started. I should know, it happened to me before." *"Let me at those sons of bitches, I'll kill all their families!" *"People have fire inside their souls. If that fire isn't let out, the person will burn." *"Do your worst! Compared to what I've experienced, this'll be like a mosquito bite!" *"If you could change your fate, would you?" *"Hate you. Hate you all." *"I'll give you a brief history of pain with the back of my hand!" *"Go die in a fire." *"Can I? Yes. Will I? No." *"I'm going to turn this place into a barren wasteland! So basically the same, just on fire." *"War is not won by following the rules." Weapons/Equipment Katana: Ricileon's weapon of choice, a sharp Katana to finish enemies quickly. Hell's Amulet: Ricileon uses it to summon the Demonic brothers, Dekku and Mujika, to help her in battle. Shuriken: A throwable metal star used to cut and kill long distance enemies. Knives: A knife used for all ranges, it can do things from stab to cut. Metal Claws: They're usually used for climbing and attacking. They can be attached to the hands and feet to simulate the Orochimaru Clan's demonic past. Flamethrower: If drained and powerless, Ricileon will use a flamethrower if it's available. Ricileon said if she had to pick three weapons to use, they'd be a katana, a sniper rifle, and a flamethrower. Sniper Rifle: Rarely used as well, Ricileon has used the weapon in the past and would use it if available, much like the flamethrower. Race Gun Acern Ricileon's true family was a race called Gun Acern. Her mother and father were assassins of the Orochimaru clan. Ricileon considers herself 1/2 Gun Acern, though. Demon She was a test subject as a young child. One of the tests gave Ricileon a Demon side after they injected Demonic energy into her own. Due to this, she considers herself 1/2 Demon. Family Back on Gun Acer, she had a mother, father, and sister. Despite having immense power, her parents and sister barely ever trained her. She was a test subject and the tests gave her a demonic side. She ended up escaping from the group and destroyed all life there. Her sister wrote a seal in her own blood and hit Ricileon on the stomach. After knowing what she did in her past, Ricileon found out she was responsible for her family and planet's destruction. Gallery ImagesCAUBMDWW.jpg|Dark Ricileon ImagesCA1BG3QP.jpg|Metal Claws Ri's Knife.png ImagesCA0CIL4O.jpg|Mujika ImagesCAJHYCZE.jpg Ricileon's katana.jpg ImagesCALVAJIA.jpg ImagesCAGR4OIK.jpg ImagesCAAENFRY.jpg ImagesCAPLEQBB.jpg Th Fier-Amulet.jpg ImagesCAWMHUDQ.jpg 324px-Darkus Strikeflier.png 458px-Darkus_Aranaut.png imagesg.jpg Trivia * If powerless with no Bakugan, Ricileon would use her katana, a flamethrower, and a sniper rifle as her weaponry. *Technically Ricileon has two Demon sides because of Sumbato. She doesn't consider Sumbato's side as her own since they are two seperate bodies. Category:Players Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Darkus Users Category:Anti-Heros Category:Minor Characters Category:Demons Category:Immortal Category:Gundalians Category:Orochimaru Clan Category:Gun Acern Category:Bakugan: Shadow Dimensions Category:Gundalians Category:Brawlers